


LTR Halloween Ficlet 2018

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Dildo Gag, Halloween, M/M, Public Scene, Roleplay, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, i guess?, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Another LTR Halloween ficlet for 2018 wooooUsing Jack and Jesse's new skins as inspiration, plus Trash's answer on Tumblr for what the boys would be this year





	LTR Halloween Ficlet 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> If this seems like it jumps around a bit... it does lol. Trash miiiight accompany this with porn again this year. Until then, everything will just have to be implied.

“Okay, all done with Jesse’s makeup!” Genji announced, practically skipping down the stairs in excitement. He hadn’t gotten to help with Jack’s costume this year, only Gabe knew what the final product was going to look like. Genji slowed once he was in the living room, looking for Jack. He had texted their group chat saying he and Gabe were ready and waiting. 

Genji’s costume had been the easiest this year, but of course it still matched with Jack’s. His crop top sweater had some generous rips, one shamelessly displaying a pierced nipple, and was stained with fake blood. A few more splashes of fake blood painted his body continuing down to the splattered jean shorts that Jack had to beg him not to tear up. A bit more fake blood decorated his slender, shaved legs, his knees dirtied and made up to look skinned, and a few drops had landed on his very-ineffective-for-running-away cute canvas shoes. The look was completed with a choker that looked like dripping blood, which, from a distance, actually looked pretty convincing. 

Pink lips pouted as Genji surveyed the area. He was ready to debut his costume at Ana’s. Why did everyone else take so long every year? This was his night to show himself off! Okay, that was every night, but this night was totally different.

*vv*

_Genji pouted, looking at the images Jack had pulled up for him._

_“But these are super scary. How are we going to make a cute couples’ costume out of this?” Genji complained, looking at the images of famous slashers and their films scroll past on the phone’s screen._

_“Slasher films were big when I was growing up. It was a popular thing during Halloween. I used to work a haunted house when I was a teenager and my thing was the hockey mask type of slasher.” Jack laughed at the memory under his breath. “I never really had to try hard on that costume. But I want to do a really good one this year.”_

_Genji twisted his mouth in thought. He didn’t want to do something scary. Those kinds of costumes covered too much skin, and what was Halloween if he didn’t get to show himself off?_

_“You’ll think of something,” Jack assured him, kissing his fiance’s temple, “You’re a smart boy.”_

_For every slasher film there was, there always seemed to be some beautiful victim as the main protagonist. Genji smirked at the idea that bloomed forth._

_“Oh, I think I already know what to do.”_

*^^*

“Daddy? Gabi?”

A commotion from the kitchen, sounds of a scuffle, and then…

Gabe, with a shaking, bloody hand grabbing at the wall as he struggled to stay standing. “Genji…” he managed to rasp before finally collapsing on the living room floor. Genji stood frozen, mouth agape in disbelief before realizing someone was standing there in the kitchen entranceway. 

The slasher.

Chest heaving, breaths heavy, wielding a bloodied machete and now staring at his next victim. The bastardized hockey mask gave no real hint to any humanity behind it; in fact, there was almost what seemed like an orange glow from the eyes and mouth. Genji felt a shiver rip through him, his skin feeling electrified by the scene. The heavy scarred slash on Jack’s chest was visible from the low shirt under his jacket, and it was definitely his ever-whitening hair wild and untamed under the straps of the hockey mask, but nothing else quite felt like it was really his Jack under there. 

“Jack?” came the whisper before he could bite it back. The chain wrapped around the slasher’s forearm clanked weakly as the villian stepped forward, over the body in front of him like it wasn’t even there. Genji whimpered, finally remembering he could move from his frozen form after the slasher was nearly steps in front of him.

“Stop,” Genji gasped out, stumbling backwards down the short hallway behind him, “No!” The slasher lunged forward, prompting a panicked yelp from Genji as he finally turned and bolted for the spare bedroom door. Trying to slam it shut yielded poor results, terror making Genji’s heart pound as he realized the slasher was too quick. His solid black boot was placed between the door and the jamb, keeping it open just enough to wrap his fingers around the door’s side and wrench it wide open out of Genji’s grasp. 

A gloved hand gripping Genji’s shoulder and shoving him into the dark depths of the small spare bedroom was the only moment of strange relief Genji got before he was truly at the killer’s mercy (only Jack would have really taken caution, even in character, not to grab Genji by the throat like anyone else might have). 

The door slammed shut, muffling the screams.

\---

Gabe finally looked up from his place on the ground once the door slammed shut, snorting in amusement. “Well that was fun,” he muttered, picking himself back up. He looked at the fake blood splattered on the wall and now the carpeted living room floor where his hand had landed. He sighed, knowing he’d be the one cleaning that up later. Or Jesse, probably, if he neglected it too long. Speaking of Jesse…

Gabe was nearly about to call for his boy when he realized he was standing at the foot of the staircase, watching him. “Jesus, Jess,” Gabe breathed out, smirking, “Not used to you getting around so quietly.” Jesse just continued to watch him. Oh, so they were already playing? Gabe grinned, smoothing his unbloodied hand down his robes. Oh, he was ready to play.

Halloween was the most wonderful time of the year, in Gabe’s opinion. Though his abuela would probably beat him if she saw him now, dressed in priests’ robes like a costume-- well it WAS, but his abuela wouldn’t find it amusing. And probably not Jesse’s costume, either… which was disturbingly good. Gabe had made the costume, but he hadn’t seen it at come together with Genji’s help of makeup and colored contacts.

*vv*

_“I wanna be somethin’ like, I dunno, an undead cowboy?” Jesse had said with a grin when he was asked about his costume this year. Genji had rolled his eyes so hard he nearly fell over, though Jesse nearly did the same when Genji had announced his own costume._

_“What, like, a ghoul?” Gabe had muttered, already getting ideas. Jesse’s eyes lit up, getting excited to see Gabe get inspired._

_“Yeah yeah, but like, with a skull bandana for my face. Maybe we can find a glow in the dark one; do they make those?”_

_“I’ll make it.” Gabe was already jotting down notes and supplies they’d need. “Besides, I’ve got a few ideas of my own for it…”_

_Jesse was grinning, snuggled up close to his boyfriend’s side. “Oh yeah? Are they dirty ideas?” Gabe only gave him a side glance, but it was enough to have Jesse biting his bottom lip in excitement._

*^^*

Oh this is NOT what Jesse thought Gabe meant by ‘ideas’. Yeah, the costume was fucking badass. Rugged, rotten looking serape and cowboy hat to match the rest of his dirty, undead ensemble. Glowing green where Gabe had done an expert job looking like his torso was torn open in places. White powder in his hair to give it that ghostly look. Genji had done an excellent job of making his face look ghostly and sunken in, which looked amazing paired with the contacts that made his eyes unnaturally almost glowing green. And of course the painted skull for the lower half of his face in paint that would glow in the dark (or at least in low light; Gabe had gotten some good stuff) looked absolutely amazing. But it was underneath the bandana that was Gabe’s little ‘idea’.

And of course he liked to push Jesse when possible.

And the motherfucker knew what it would do to him.

Jesse let out a groan, adjusting his jaw around the dildo gag. It was hard to focus, already slipping into subspace. Luckily, Gabe was happy to work with it. If zombified was what they were going for, Jesse’s half-lidded eyes, slow movements, and soft muffled groans were perfect for the act. 

He wasn’t sure when Gabe got a hand in his hair, but he’d be damned if it didn’t send a jolt straight to his dick when he tugged. The cowboy hat had ended up on the floor, already forgotten.

“Already so weak, demon?” the priest whispered in his ear. Jesse’s eyes narrowed, eyebrows angling down in determination. Oh hell no. He wasn’t going down so easily this year. 

There was an odd little whisper of satisfaction in his mind to see Gabe surprised when Jesse snapped into action.

\---

“Aw, come on, Gabi,” Jesse whined when Gabe had presented it, eyebrow cocked as he smirked suggestively. “Not at the party!”

Gabe laughed, tossing the dildo gag into the middle console of Jack’s SUV. It was cute to see a ghoul pout and whine. “It was just a joke, Jesse. I couldn’t expect that of you, not at a social event. Although, it would be worth something if you could do it…”

Jesse eyed his boyfriend warily. “Like what?” he questioned, following Gabe out of the vehicle and into the parking lot. Gabe smirked and shrugged, walking away towards Ana’s Diner without him. The ghoul gawked for a moment before looking down at the untied bandana in his hand, then back at the car.

“...God damn it, Gabe.”

Jack and Genji spared Jesse half a glance as he passed by them, Jack unlocking the car for him with the remote. The victim was feeling much more clingy towards his killer now that he had been thoroughly ‘slashed’. Jack’s mask was up, sitting on top of his head now instead. Genji clung to his arm, playing with the chain snaked around it. 

“I don’t think many slasher movies end up with the slasher dating his victim,” Jack said, amused with Genji’s total uninterest in maintaining the slasher/victim dynamic from earlier. Genji glanced back at Jesse, who was bustling back past them, hastily tying his bandana over his face. Gabe would have to do the talking for both of them as they socialized tonight, it would seem.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think priests ‘win’ against demons in a lot of movies, either.”

 

 

“See, you’re not the only one,” Gabe said to Jesse as they wandered away after catching up with Ana and Reinhardt. Ana had observed Jesse’s silence with raised eyebrows, only to smile and casually play with a remote hidden in her palm with the comment that she was glad to see others ‘getting into the spirit’ tonight. Reinhardt had nearly lost his composure, but easily regained his facade as though he wasn’t being tortured by the toy hidden on (or in) his person.

Fareeha is eyeing Jesse when they approach her where she serves drinks at the counter. The cop in her is ready to lecture them about underage drinking again, but Gabe beats her to it. 

“He won’t be drinking tonight. Just a bourbon on the rocks for me.”

Jesse eyes the brown liquor with obvious want, wishing he could take off the edge of anxiety that comes with playing in public. He knows everyone in the small restaurant is in the lifestyle, all probably doing secret kinky things themselves, but he can’t help but feel obvious. Gabe presses a kiss, cold from the iced drink, to his temple, running a hand through his hair in the process.

“You’re doing good, dulcito. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it if you can get through the night.” Gabe’s voice in his ear gives him a bit of confidence in himself, though he grunts softly as he shifts his jaw. It would surely be sore by morning.

A raised eyebrow from Jesse prompts Gabe to explain just how he plans on making this worthwhile, but it gets ignored as Genji and Jack approach to join them. Genji is quick to order two strong drinks from Fareeha, but Jack corrects his to just a beer. 

“We’re not having a repeat of last year, kitten. I thought you’d be satisfied if we played before the party this time.” Genji glues himself to Jack’s side, making an amusing picture of a bloodied victim fawning over their deranged killer.

“Horror movies always have a ton of sequels. And I’m getting a movie marathon tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> My OW/writing Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep
> 
> Come say hello or drop a suggestion/prompt in my inbox!


End file.
